Same Old School
by mikki105
Summary: Same old school, new characters! But how will the new characters deal with old problems? Read to find out!    Rated T just in case
1. Chapter One: Tear

If you like my story, please review! If I don't get any feedback, I will probably stop add new chapters.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This is one of my first fanfics, so let me know what you think! Thanks! =)<p>

P.S. You'll find out more about the characters as you read.

* * *

><p>**Tear**<p>

Beep beep beep.

"Shut up please."

Beep beep beep.

"Please?"

Beep beep beep. Geez, my alarm clock was persistent.

"Fine." I opened my aquamarine eyes and looked out the gloomy, grimy window. All I saw was a whole bunch of colorless, dark houses that were identical to one another.

"Tear, get down here!" someone from downstairs yelled at me.

"Give me five minutes!" I yelled back.

"I will give you three!" they screamed, then that someone slammed a door.

I got out of bed and made it neatly. I looked around the empty room and saw thirteen identical beds that looked the same as mine, each with an identical chest at the foot of it. I pulled out some slightly shabby clothes from my trunk and put them on. Then I headed downstairs.

"Tear." A strict woman looked down at me, "You have to work till noon, and then you have to pack for Hogwarts. Head down to the shop now."

"But-" I began, but the woman cut me off.

"No breakfast. No money. No complaints. No questions. Now go."

I walked past a dining room of thirteen girls orderly eating breakfast. I wanted to dash in and grab a roll, but I knew if I did, I would be severely punished.

I sighed as I walked out the door, headed to the bright, energetic joke shop that didn't mix well with my dim, depressed mood. I went to the run-down hut which was only a mile away and I stepped in. It was an undercover floo-powder station. "Diagon Ally Joke Shop," I said firmly. I appeared in the shop's fireplace. I stepped out and clocked in. I headed to the cash register and turned it on, only partially ready to start my day.


	2. Chapter Two: Emily

**Emily**

"You ready to go?" my mom called up to my room.

"Sure!" I ran downstairs, wind blowing through my perfectly styled blond curls. My green eyes met an identical pair in the mirror that was positioned in the hallway. I stopped to look at myself.

"Green. I don't really like that. Let's try pale blue." And just like magic- well, it is magic, but that's not the point- my eyes turned from green to pale blue.

"I love being a metamorphmagus," I muttered as I raced down the stairs.

"Hurry up or else we will be late!" my mother yelled to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom, we are going to apperate. We will not be late. Besides, there is nothing to be late for!"

"Sure honey. Let's go- we are heading to Ollivander's. Okay?"

"Okay!" I grabbed my mom's arm and we spun around. The world kept spinning around us.


	3. Chapter Three: Zoey

**Zoey**

"Oh my gosh! Emily!" I squealed when I saw her arrive with her mom right in front of Ollivander's.

"Hey! How are you?" She gazed around. "Where are your mom and Makayla?"

"Inside. Makayla is getting her wand. I can't believe the little witch actually turned out to be a witch."

Emily cracked up. "Don't forget you can always hex her," she told me while holding her sides.

"Good thing too, or else I don't think I could stand this," I replied. Today, Emily was tall, like myself, and had pale, light blue eyes. Her curly light blond hair was the opposite of my hair- straight and dark brown. Her pale skin was a bit darker than my own and had freckles all over it.

"Want to go to the book shop?" she proposed.

"Well, what else would I say? No?" We walked down the streets together, pointing out cool stuff.


	4. Chapter Four: Lily

**Lily**

"Bye!" I waved to Tear, Emily, Zoey, and Amy. They waved back. I picked up my brand new SkyGlider 2000. It wasn't the newest broom available, but I was okay with that. My mom picked up her old Nimbus 2005. We flew all the way home- it took a little over half of an hour, but it was really windy outside.

"Did you get my stuff?" my brother asked.

"No," I said sarcastically. He missed the sarcasm in my voice and started to freak out.

"She's kidding!" my mom told my brother, a little too soon, in my opinion.

"Oh." He blushed a lot, and then said, "I'll be in my room." He took his stuff with him.

"Go pack up. Oh, you'll be needing this," my mother handed me a box. "If you open it before you get to Hogwarts, you will be hexed. Just a heads up."

I went upstairs and picked up a jade green shirt. It was comfortable, unlike most of my clothes, even though I am short and petite. It looked amazing with my long, curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. I put it in my suitcase with a big 'H' on the side and sighed.


	5. Chapter Five: Amy

**Amy**

"Are you all packed?" my dad asked.

"Yes Dad."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes Dad," I assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad." I sighed.

"I won't see you in the morning, so have a great time at Hogwarts!"

"Yes Dad. Of course I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too Dad. Bye!" I said, sealing it with a hug.

I put on my small-sized pajamas and brushed my long, silky black hair. The brush got stuck in some of the waves.

My suitcase, which was red and gold to represent Gryffindor colors, was by the door. My room was decorated in Gryffindor colors also. I picked up my broomstick, a Firebolt 3000, and raced out my window, then around London for a little while. When I was done with my little ride, I put my broom away and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Tear

**Tear**

"Girls, tell Tear goodbye." Jane, the strict woman that always yells at me, told the thirteen other orphans.

"Bye Tear." It sounded robotic and forced. I took off into the Oahu airport, trying to find the manager's office. When I did, I slipped in and found the fireplace. I whispered, "King's Cross Manager's Office." When I got off in King's Cross, I took some of the wires, springs, screws, and small pieces of metal out of my pocket. I started to tinker with them, which is what I do when I'm nervous.

I walked until I found the stone pillar between Platform 9 and Platform 10. I took a deep breath, for this walking into walls wasn't something I liked to do. I calmly (well, as calmly as possible) walked into the brick wall.

The majestic train whistled and I raced on, sitting in the first compartment I saw.

"Do you mind if I sit-" I began, but then I noticed who I was talking to. It was Selena. Her beautiful, cold eyes glared at me. I retreated out of the compartment, then went to find Emily's compartment.

When I got to Emily's compartment, we talked until the candy cart came around. Emily and Lily both bought a total of at least one of everything, and shared with the rest of us. After that, we changed into our robes one by one. When we got to Hogwarts, we were all in high spirits.


	7. Chapter Seven: Emily

**Emily**

I was walking into the Great Hall with Zoey for the first time in a few months. I missed being here! Anyways, Zoey and I were talking about the homework from over the summer when I heard, "Hey Emily." I turned around to see Jason, an attractive and quite popular Ravenclaw, like myself.

"Oh, hey Jason," I replied, meeting his gaze. "How was your summer?"

"My summer was pretty good, and yours?" His lips were turned up in a slight smile.

"Mine was pretty boring, especially after I read through all my textbooks." I sighed dramatically.

He laughed. "Read through all your textbooks? You are such a nerd Emily." He smiled, then whispered in my ear as he passed me, "Don't worry, I did too."


	8. Chapter Eight: Zoey

**Zoey**

I was in the Ravenclaw common room reading a book when I heard, "Zoey!"

"Yes?" I looked up from my book to meet close brown eyes. The boy's caramel brown hair mostly hid his eyes.

"Can you help me on my essay?"

"Sure!" I replied with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. He accidentally dropped his parchment. He bent down to pick it up the same moment I did, and I bonked heads with him. My face was hotter than the fire lively burning in the fireplace.

Caleb just laughed. "Oops," he said as he was rubbing his head.

"I'm dreaming," I thought. I closed my eyes. "When I count to three, I will wake up. "One… two… three!" I quickly opened my eyes. Caleb was getting a blank piece of parchment and two quills out of his bag.

I sat down next to him. We worked. We joked. We talked. We teased. We screwed around. We had fun. I had a smile on my face when I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: Lily

**Lily**

During breakfast time in the Great Hall, Amy walked over to me. "Have you seen my schedule?" She thrust it right in my face.

Hour Mon, Wed, Fri House With Tues, Thurs House With

1 Potions Slytherian COMC Slytherian

2 Potions Slytherian Transfiguration Ravenclaw

3 Transfiguration Hufflepuff Transfiguration Ravenclaw

4 Lunch

5 DATDA Hufflepuff DATDA Slytherian

6 DATDA Hufflepuff Herbology Slytherian

8 Legilimency Occlumency

"I HAVE FIVE CLASSES WITH SLYTHERIAN!" Amy shrieked.

"I haven't looked at my schedule yet. Let's take a look…" I said as I was unfolding my schedule which was printed on crisp, new parchment.

Hour Mon, Wed, Fri House With Tues, Thurs House With

1 Transfiguration Ravenclaw Herbology Slytherian

2 Transfiguration Ravenclaw Transfiguration Ravenclaw

3 Herbology Ravenclaw Transfiguration Ravenclaw

4 Lunch

5 DATDA Hufflepuff Potions Ravenclaw

6 DATDA Hufflepuff COMC Hufflepuff

"I wonder what classes I have with Emily and Zoey..." I murmured.

"Well, I have to go catch Potions with the Slytherians," Amy muttered, clearly unhappy. She picked up her pack of heavy school books and walked towards the dungeons.

Emily walked over to me. She slid onto the bunch. "Let me see that." She nimbly grabbed my schedule and scanned it quickly with her emerald eyes. Her sleek brown hair shined. If her voice changed as much as her appearance did, I wouldn't be able to tell it was her.

"We have double Transfiguration and Herbology together on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We have double Transformation together on Thursdays and Fridays. Zoey has Herbology with us and that's it. What about Amy?"

"Amy has double Transfiguration with us on Tuesdays and Thursdays," I replied.

"Okay. Well, we better start heading over to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall will really yell if we are late!"


	10. Chapter Ten: Amy

**Amy**

"Hello class." Professor Grant's dark eyes inspected each and every one of us. Shivers went down my spine when his cold eyes met mine.

"This year I will teach you to make some of the most complicated of potions. You must maintain higher than a passing grade to remain in this class. All you had Outstanding for the Potions section of your O.W.L.s, so you should be up to the challenge." This was going to be much more challenging than a challenge normally is. For the previous five years I've spent at Hogwarts, Professor Grant had tried to make life in Gryffindor house as rough as possible. You see, he is head of Slytherian house. So he will assign the Gryffindors special homework because we have been "uncooperative". Translated, this means we have a mutual hatred.

"Today you must prepare for the making of a Polyjuice Potion. Page 934." Professor Grand smiled coldly at us Gryffindors, silently daring us to comment.

A clever, yet talkative, Gryffindor girl named Jo raised her hand. Professor Grant's eyes narrowed when he spotted her hand waving like a flag in the middle of a tornado. His voiced sounded bored in an attempt to hide his little excitement. No matter what a Gryffindor said, he would twist it into a way to deduct house points from us. That excited Professor Grant, head of Slytherian.

"Jo?" his cold voice echoed through the dungeons.

"Professor Grant, this is one of the most advanced Potions books," she held up the two thousand page book, "I've ever seen. To start us off over a quarter through the book- it's not only unfair, but cruel."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor- ten for complaining, ten for being pessimistic, and ten for insulting the Professor." All the Gryffindors simultaneously groaned. "And ten for that."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tear

**Tear**

Right before I was about to leave for Herbology, I heard my name.

"Tear?" I looked around to see who was calling my name in a timid voice.

"Tear?" the voice came from Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Greenhouse Five?" I asked, then realized it was a bit rude. "Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"A better question would be aren't you supposed to be in Greenhouse Five?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh…" I stalled.

"I'm just messing with you." I gave a sigh of relief. "I'm actually here to find you," he continued.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"Well, one of the people in the Ministry, Mr. Benite, is dropping off a few rare and valuable plants. Do you think you could wait here and bring them to me when they arrive? I have class next hour, as you know because it is your class, and I don't, er, can't, miss it. Just be careful with the plants, okay? Use this charm to levitate them down to my classroom- proflamasis levateves," he quickly told me in his nervous voice, which always sounds like he knows something bad is going to happen.

I walked around a bit and sat down in front of the house points. I watched the Great Hall empty and the House points slightly adjust. I was curious about how you could make a muggle version of the amazing containers that hold and count the house points. I was just finishing up the mental blueprints when I saw maybe fifty house points deducted from the Gryffindor container. I made a mental sticky note to put on my mental blueprints to ask Amy or Lily if they knew why all those points disappeared. My thoughts were scattered by a loud, "Ahhh!"

I turned around to meet a guy who was slowly turning to gold. "Help…" he moaned, his mouth quickly solidifying.

I quickly scurried around the room in a circle looking for something that would help. "Dautry…" the guy from the ministry begged. Then he completely turned to gold, like a perfectly sculptured statue, holding a harmlessly green plant.

"Dautry, Dautry, Dautry…" I muttered as I speed-walked through the halls. I knocked on the door that was labeled 'Dautry'.

"Come in," said a women's voice with a commanding tone. I took a deep breath, then walked into the headmistress's office.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Emily

**Emily**

"Okay, let's head for Herbology now," Lily told me.

"Wait! We have to wait for Zoey!"

"What class is she coming from?"

"Uh…" I looked at the duplicated schedule she had given me. "Care of Magical Creatures. She should be here soon."

Lily scanned the grounds in front of us. She pointed at the stone stairs coming up from the Forbidden Forest. "There she is!"

And there Zoey was. She stormed up to us. "I hate Care of Magical Creatures," she exclaimed. I could tell today was a bad day- she was scorched. She had many burns with the appearance of being healed over many weeks.

"What happened?" Lily exclaimed.

"Dragons," Zoey muttered. "Professor Ruaxime let them loose and we had to capture them. Luckily she had me, who has spent years in training to be a Healer. Otherwise, we would all be a big pile of ashes."

"I'm so glad I dropped that class," I said. Both Lily and Zoey glared at me, for they both had to still take it. I gave them a wide smile.

As we were walking to Herbology, which was in Greenhouse Seven, Zoey kept giving Lily guidelines and tips on how to capture the dragon. She also shared her knowledge on healing, so Lily could help her class stay out of the Hospital wing.

Suddenly, I heard, "Hey! Lily!" I turned around and it was Mark Brown. Though he is only sixteen, he is a famous gymnast in the muggle world, which is pretty impressive. It would be even more impressive if I knew what a gymnast was. Lily is also world-famous gymnast, and I've asked her before what a gymnast is. She told me, but I can't remember what it is at this moment. Mark and Lily are both half-bloods, with one parent being a muggle and one being a wizard. They have the ability to live in both the muggle and the magic worlds, which explains why they are famous gymnasts and I don't have the slightest clue what a gymnast is.

"Oh, hey!" Lily replied.

"So, how was your summer?" Mark asked her.

"Oh, you know, pretty good! I just like totally mastered full twisting back flip off the high bar, the tkachever salto, and the triple twisting double back flip on the floor. How was your summer?" she replied, her eyes getting all excited like they did whenever she talked about gymnastics.

Zoey and I kind of backed away, letting them talk their gymnasticy talk. We decided to take a different route to Herbology, one that was right up against the Forbidden Forest.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard a male voice scream. It was coming from the forest. I was just about to grab Zoey and drag her into the forest with me, when I saw a blast of light. It turns out it was a fire blast. Some of the trees caught on fire and quickly turned into a lively blaze.

"Aquamenti!" Zoey exclaimed, pointing her wand at the trees. A spout of water started extinguishing the fire.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard the voice scream again. I heard trees falling and lots of terrifying roars. Then two boys, Jason and Caleb, ran onto our path. A blast of fire shot our way, then it parted to reveal a dragon with thick, copper scales and about sixty feet tall in size.

"Aquamenti!" Zoey said again, attempting to put out the wall of fire that was quickly advancing through the trees.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at the dragon. The spell bounced off its copper scales and hit Caleb. Oops. Zoey flipped out and went over to Caleb, trying to bring him around with one of her healing spells. That left the dragon to Jason and me.

"It's no use!" He told me, "Its scales are so reflective every spell you shoot at them will bounce off!"

"Yah, I figured that out, thanks," I told him.

"Hey, I wasn't done! The inside of its mouth doesn't have scales-" he started, but I interrupted.

"So that's its weak point! We should shoot a spell at its mouth and freeze it!"

"I think it heard us," Jason said slowly. The dragon clamped its jaws shut and looked like it wouldn't open them for many years to come.

"Okay. So you try and make it irritated and I will curse it," I told him, laying out a game plan.

"Okay. Stay safe, will you?"

"I'll try. Don't get burnt," I said, a weak attempt at sarcasm.

"I'll try," he replied, then started running circles around the dragon. "Hey stupid! Come get me! Get me now! Now! Come on! Don't I look tasty? I'm just a few feet away! Come on!" He was doing this strange little twirling dance that was so funny, it made me burst out laughing.

"Focus!" he yelled.

"I'm trying! It's a little hard when you're here though! You're very distracting!" He ran his fingers through his hair and shot me a white smile. "That's not what I meant!" I yelled.

We spent about thirty minutes darting and dancing around the dragon. We quickly learned that each scale was razor sharp, whenever you looked into its blaring red eyes that you would get this burning sensation, and the tip of the dragon's tail was tinged with poison.

Suddenly, I saw two blurs fly around the dragon's head. They started to encircle the head like a wreath. While the figures were circling, they were doing an elaborate, acrobatic performance. It consisted of flips, twists, and other complex motions I can't describe. They were darting all around the dragon, highly aggravating it, for every time it would try to get near them, they would dart away.

In a blink of an eye, the dragon snapped at one of the figures. The figure cried out in pain and sunk to the ground. It was Lily.

The dragon quickly snapped at the other figure, which was probably Mark, when Jason and I both cast the same spell at the same time: "Petrificus Tortalus." The dragon seemed to freeze from the inside.

Zoey, with a faint-looking Caleb rushed over to me. "I am so dropping Care of Magical Creatures. That little experience should cover me for the rest of the year." Then Mark, who was the other figure, dropped to the ground, then rushed to Lily's side.

Jason and I took the dragon back to Professor Ruaxime, from whose class the dragon had escaped. Zoey helped a weak but now conscious Caleb up to the Hospital Wing, as Mark carried an unconscious Lily also up to the Hospital Wing. After Jason and I had levitated the dragon back to Care of Magical Creatures, we started to return to Herbology, but the class had already ended.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Zoey

**Zoey**

"Zoey?" I heard a meek voice say.

"Yes?" I whispered quietly.

"You did great today," Caleb said. I turned around and strided back towards him. Caleb had been in and out of consciousness for the past hour. I had stayed with him the whole time, but he had been so groggy he hadn't been able to comprehend anything.

"Thanks. You did too," I said, trying to encourage him.

"Ya, if you count being passed out on the ground great," he said.

"I do," I said.

"I don't."

"But I do. And that is all that matters," I gave him a smile. "I'd better be getting along to Transfiguration."

"Do you have to?" he asked.

"Um…" I said, asking myself that very question.

"Please stay. It's much better with you here," he said, blushing furiously. I noticed a subtle hint of something in his voice that meant there was more behind the words.

"Me as a friend, or me as…" I trailed off, having no need to finish. His reddening face was enough to answer my question.

"I really like you," he told me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and detected nothing but sincerity.

"I really like you too," I told him.

There was silence for a few minutes, in which we were having a 'moment'. I started asking myself if I was stunned myself while we were fighting the dragon. I started memorizing every millisecond so I would be able to fully remember it when I woke up- the green specs in his chocolate brown eyes, his shaggy cameral hair, his perfectly tanned skin, the butterflies in my stomach, the racing of my head, and the questions in my mind.

"So…" I said, breaking the moment. A girl can only stand so many cheesy moments in a day.

"So…" He said, copying me. He paused, then took a big, relaxing breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he said as sweet as the melted chocolate in his eyes.

"Yes," I said, blushing madly myself.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Lily

**Lily**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared into bright lights. It took a few minutes for me to comprehend my surroundings- I was in the hospital wing. I ached all over and I felt like I was made of Jell-O. I turned left and I saw Zoey and Caleb holding hands. I turned right and saw Mark.

"Hey Lily," Mark said, a smile widening on his face.

"Hey," I said weakly.

"You did a great Shaposhnikova out there," he told me sincerely.

"Thanks. You did a great Tcachev," I told him.

"My posture was terrible," he mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" I practically screamed. "Your posture was better than most professionals!"

"I am a professional. But compared to professional professionals, it was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" 

"Was-"

"Was not. Now quit it because it's wearing me out," I told him, a stern look on my face.

"If you're getting tired, you should sleep. The poison might be-"

"Poison?" I asked. "What happened out there?"

"We were irritating the dragon, and well, you got a little too close. It snapped at your shoulder." He gestured to my bandaged shoulder. "Ms. Poferee tried to heal it best she can, but it will still be a few weeks until you can use that arm or hand again." I groaned. "Then you'll always have the scars, but it will be completely healed."

"Wait." I realized what no use of my left shoulder would mean. "That means…" I gasped in horror. "That means no gymnastics or Quidditch for at least a few weeks!"

He looked sad. "Yeah. Worst part is they put up a flyer yesterday for try-outs for Quidditch. Try-outs are in three days."

"How long have I been out for?" I panic shrieked.

"Uh…" he pondered my question, "A week or so. There is some kind of big announcement in the Great Hall tonight."

"Is there any way my shoulder could be healed faster?" I asked Mark, imagining my life without gymnastics or Quidditch for a few weeks. I have to admit, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Well…" he started. "There is a way, but it would be excruciatingly painful. It would only take two days, which means no classes for two days, but you would be able to try out for Quidditch. It is up to you…"

"Have Madam Poferee do it!" I begged.

"I'll go get her…" he sauntered off to find her.

I looked around the room, and my eyes focused on Caleb and Zoey. Caleb was fast asleep in the bed still because of the strong stunning spell, but Zoey was wide awake, holding his hand and stroking his hair. Zoey was the happiest I've ever seen her in the five years I've known her. Caleb even seemed to be sleeping with a smile. Then I heard the clickety-click of Madam Poferee's shoes and I focused my attention on her.

"You want to speed up the healing process?" she asked me.

"Yes!"

"You do understand that this is a very painful process," she said.

"Yes…" my voice trailed off. "Just do it."

"Okay," Madam Poferee said. She created an incision with her wand right by the wounds the dragon had left. She then removed all the scabs with her wand and made the wounds just like when I had arrived in the Hospital Wing with them. She then poured a substance over all the cuts. The liquid seemed to catch fire when it reached my wounds and then headed straight towards my bones. I felt like I was being burned alive- without a wand to inactivate the fire. I screamed silently and Mark's eyes seemed to mirror my pain.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Amy

**Amy**

"What in the world was Thresa Dautry thinking when she scheduled a huge assembly the night before Quidditch try-outs? As Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, I have to organize the whole try-outs! I think she's insane!" I muttered to myself as I was walking down the moving staircases to the Great Hall.

I took my seat with the other Gryffindors and started talking about Quidditch try-outs. At least not all the time would be lost. There were going to be a lot of people trying out this year, which makes it a hard decision for me deciding who makes it- and who doesn't. I'm not looking forward to that.

"Attention!" A commanding voice said. I looked straight at Thresa Dautry, knowing that she was the one who was speaking. The Great Hall quickly quieted down and after a few seconds. It was so silent you could have heard a wand drop.

"As you who have read Hogwarts: A History know," the people who have read the book gave the others superior looks, "there used to be a tradition. The tradition was called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We are planning on re-establishing this tradition." The smart people with superior looks on their faces, myself included, gasped. Thresa couldn't be serious! The Tri-Wizard Tournaments in the past have mostly ended badly, either in major injuries or, in the rare occasion, death.

"When?" a girl by the name of Prudence, or Prew for short, called out. She was really pretty and was in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts with me. She had waves in her elbow-length honey blond hair and golden brown eyes. She wasn't that much taller than me- she was very petite.

"Well…" Thresa stalled, waiting for the excitement to die down. "They're arriving right now."

There was no way Thresa would ever calm this crowd down. They were chatting away excitedly when, suddenly, the heavy, wooden doors creaked open.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Annabeth

**Annabeth**

I walked into the Hogwarts Great Hall with Samantha Cyrus, Elizabeth Jay, Hana Cartier, Jade Cartier, Gabriella Cartier, Jennifer Johnson, and Isabelle Tree all following me. We were from Beauxbatons, a girls-only school as of a few years ago when the dating started to take over the learning atmosphere. Now Madame Doué, the headmistress, has a strict no dating at ALL policy. I have no plans on breaking it, and neither do the other girls, except Jennifer who has been in love with the same boy since she was twelve and they started going out a year ago, when she was fourteen. All Jennifer has to do is keep her little love affair a secret from Madame Doué.

The Hogwarts students seemed to stare at us, especially the boys. The majority of the girls that go to Beauxbatons are drop dead gorgeous. I think that a bunch of them are part Veela. Anyways, I was looking out into the sea of students when I saw _him._ Forget what I said before about having no intentions on breaking the no-dating policy! He had my golden blond hair, my sky blue eyes, and even my pale skin! We probably could pass as twins. I pushed my long bangs away from my left eye, so I could get a clearer picture of him. He was, well, gorgeous. Especially for a guy. I noticed a red badge on his black cloak. After a few minutes of staring at him, I put two and two together and realized that he had also been staring at me the whole time. Great. By now someone had to have noticed something.

I abruptly looked away and pretended to listen to Madame Doué talk with the headmistress of Hogwarts. Then Madame Doué started to introduce the hundred girls she brought. Fifty of them were able to compete; fifty of them had won a spot to come watch the tournament. Only Gabriella was old enough to enter- the rest of us were lucky enough to win a spot. I think Isabelle, or Belle as we call her, put a curse on the raffle. She's the best with spells. But we six got picked out of the total of about three hundred girls that go to Beauxbatons, which shows just how good she is.

"And here is what you're competing for…" the Hogwarts headmistress said. She summoned it into the Great Hall, which is not so great décor-wise, but then she pulled off the cover from the object. It was the Tri-Wizard Cup. I gasped along with the rest of the students.

The Tri-Wizard Cup was made out of crystalized ice. It glistened and gleamed every time a light particle hit it. Suddenly, I felt a longing to win the cup. I don't care if I'm too young to enter the tournament- I'll find a way. I always do.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Tear

**Tear**

The girls from Beauxbatons were supermodel gorgeous. If anyone could steal Leo from me, it would be them. By the way, Leo Bolt is my boyfriend. My face immediately flushed with anger.

"Tear?" Emily said. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh okay." Emily started looking at the Beauxbatons girls, studying them closely, as if analyzing how to best take them down, as in a fight. I started to analyze them in the same way. They were beautiful, but that doesn't necessarily mean they are smart, nice, or have an interesting personality.

Headmistress Dautry kept going on about the actual competition. The sixth and seventh years were looking around, as if something, or someone, was missing. They have a huge advantage- the sixth year history book mentions the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so they all know what has happened in the past. I could see the restlessness spread to the rest of the Hogwarts students, then to the Beauxbatons students. Pretty soon the teachers picked up the vibe, and they started looking around. It took a little while for the headmistresses to pick up the relentless searching. Then, in the middle of her speech, Thresa stopped talking and just looked around.

She addressed me, just to my luck. "Tear, what is the matter?"

"Um…" I stalled, trying to pick up hints from the older students. All I got was a whole bunch of sympathetic looks and a few giggles.

"Please!" Selena Troa (the girl from the train) dragged out the word, stealing the spotlight and my unwanted attention. Then she moved it right back on me, after amplifying it a million times. "Tear never knows what she's talking about," she sneered.

"Tear?" Thresa Dautry said.

"Yes?" I practically squeaked.

"What is the matter?"

"Um…" I stalled, hating my timid-sounding voice. It was Amy who saved me.

"Well Headmistress Dautry, I have read about past Tri-Wizard Tournaments, but they have always had three schools instead of only two, of which have already gathered here. We were all just wondering," she looked around, "Where is the third school?

"They will be here soon. The school is called-"

"Durmstrang." A large, attractive, and muscular man walked through the wooden double doors, making them slam against the walls.

"Students of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, this is-"

"Erős Igazgató. Nice to meet you all." He gave everyone a huge smile, but it slid right off his face when he saw Headmistress Dautry's scowl. "What's the matter?" he said in a heavy Hungarian accent.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted." She said crisply. "Now would you mind telling us all why you are all incredibly late?"

"It isn't my fault." He glared at a boy with dishwater blond hair, probably sixth or seventh year. He gave the teacher an innocent I'm-so-sorry-I-didn't-know-you-would-be-blamed-for-whatever-I-did-to-make-us-late look. Erős rolled his eyes, a sign of severe annoyance when given by a headmaster or headmistress, and while Erős wasn't looking, the boy gave everyone else a mischievous grin. At this, some of the students and faculty laughed.

Professor Dautry once again began talking about the tournament, but since I was nowhere near being able to enter, I tuned her out. I started to think about Leo, until the Beauxbatons girls invaded my reverie. Then I tried to completely clear my mind until we were dismissed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Emily

**Emily**

"Come on Zoey. You have to get up. It's a school day," I reasoned with the sleeping girl. Well, at least I hope she was sleeping. "Get… up..," I panted, trying to shove her off the bed.

"No…" she moaned, turning over and squishing my hands.

"Losing. Feeling. In. Hands!" I exclaimed.

"Then move them…" Zoey mumbled.

"I… can't!" I exclaimed, trying to wiggle my fingers unsuccessfully.

"Get up!" With one final heave, I lifted my hands, rolling Zoey onto the hard, wooden floors.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, slowly rubbing her back and shoulders.

"Come on! We have to get to class!" I told her. I was already dressed, so I shoved her into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror on the wall and I tried to decide on how I would look today. I decided on waist long bronze ringlets and amber eyes.

"We're late for breakfast!" I yelled at the bathroom door, trying to motivate Zoey.

"Ahhh! I'm coming, I'm coming!" She raced out of the bathroom, looking a little frazzled.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" I stomped my foot and whined like a spoiled brat. Zoey laughed, but was still getting ready.

"Okay let's go!" She grabbed my hand, starting to pull me to the Great Hall.

"Race you to the Great Hall!" I challenged her, then took off, leaving her in the hole to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh come on!" I heard her say from way behind me. Then I looked back to see her stopped at one of the moving staircases. I raced down the stairs into the Great Hall only to see Jason hugging another girl. I started to wonder why he never hugged me, but then he grabbed her hand and walked into the Great Hall with her. She was supermodel gorgeous, with white-blond hair in beautiful curls and bright, ice blue eyes. I knew she was more than a friend.

I felt an ache in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and my mind went black. I felt heartbroken.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Zoey

**Zoey**

I ran down the last flight of moving stairs, panting hard. I saw somebody with black hair and gray eyes filled with unspilled tears. I saw two blond figures walk into the Great Hall, connected by their hands.

"You're getting much faster," I heard Emily say. I looked around for her. "Emily?" I asked.

"Yes?" I heard a voice say. It came from the black haired girl.

"Emily?" I said, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm not really hungry anymore… See you in Herbology," Emily said briskly, then began to walk off.

"Wait."

"Yes?" I could see her tears threatening to spill.

"That was Jason, wasn't it?"

"Yes." A lone tear streaked down her face. She wiped it away, then raced upstairs.

I walked into the Great Hall, sitting down with Tear.

"Where is Emily?" Tear asked, noticing the empty space besides me.

"She, well…" then I noticed the exotic designs on her hand. "Tear? What is that?"

"What?" she followed my gaze and her eyes rested upon the aquamarine blue designs. "Oh, nothing. It was just me doodling with a pen."

"If you say so. I've got to head to Herbology, so I'm going to go now…" I picked up a piece of toast, then walked on the way to Herbology. As I was walking I noticed a boy with caramel hair talking to a blond girl with waist length hair, so she is probably from Beauxbatons. I remembered that yesterday the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang kids would be involved in all Hogwarts activities- classes, Quidditch, special events, and other stuff. I saw the boy turn to face the girl, and her do the same. He gave her a hug, then walked away towards me. It was Caleb.

This is not a good day for us Ravenclaw girls.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Lily

**Lily**

"Hey Lily!" I turned around from my way to Herbology to see Hunter Zy talking to me. He was one of the most popular kids in Hogwarts, and in Hufflepuff house. He had the most adorable floppy blond hair and incredible ice blue eyes.

"Oh, hey!" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks like a bunch of mini blood tidal waves.

"How was your summer?" He seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Pretty good! How was yours?"

"Oh pretty sweet! We upgraded our house, so now we have a twenty bedroom, fifteen bathroom mansion. We also upgraded our car, as you know, my parents are both muggles, so they use muggle ways of transportation. My parents bought me another wand, just in case my other twenty-two snap. Oh, and another broomstick, much better than my other eight! I also got a touchscreen I-9 laptop, the best and most expensive one on the market. I also got the most expensive phone on the market, the Explorer3000. My parents also upgraded my StarScreen. The model of the StarScreen I have isn't even released on the market. My room also got a makeover two weeks after we bought the house. It now has Zing walls, you know, touch screen walls you can play games on and stuff. My parents also bought me a SuperSystem 360. It's like a TV and a video gaming system that you can take anywhere, but it is the size of a grain of sand. It's all really cool! I also went on a world cruise starting from my old house, which is in England. But you know that, you've been to my house last summer to tutor me! Well our new house is still in England, but only a few miles away from the outskirts of London, so it is kind of in the country, but close to the city. It's really, really cool! You should come visit me at our new house." I was surprised when he stopped talking to stare at me, his cheeks slightly turning pink. He paused, took a deep breath and then said, totally out of the blue, "Will you go out with me?"

"Uh, what?" my head was about to go into overdrive.

"Yeah. Will you go out with me...?"

"Um, sure," I said, completely amazed. Is this a dream? I pinched myself on the arm and quietly squealed. Ouch that hurt. So apparently this isn't a dream.

"Thanks." He quickly hugged me than went back to be with his friends for a little while.

"Whoa…" was all I could think. "Wow. Wow. Wow." It seems like my day has been completely turned upside down. Yesterday, Emily and Zoey both had major boy problems. Today, I got rid of mine.

"Oh, hey Lily!" Prew, or Prudence, jogged up alongside me.

"Hi," I said, my cheeks still pink from Hunter.

"Was I just daydreaming, or were you talking to _the_ Hunter Zy?" Prew was also in Hufflepuff.

"No, you weren't daydreaming," I said.

She giggled, a beautiful tinkling sound. "So, what did he say?"

"Uh…" I stalled. "Hey, I love what you've done with your hair!"

She had her hair put into a casual but slightly messy updo. It looked really good with her golden brown eyes. "Thanks, but that distraction isn't going to work. So what happened?"

"He… he…" I stuttered, trying to still make sense of it all.

"He?" she prompted immediately.

I took a deep breath. "He asked me out," I said, instantaneously blushing beet red.

"Awww!" she said, smiling. I looked back at Hunter, who was walking with the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team- Rosetta Buttercup, Holly Cummings, Alice Cornt, Elijah Bendero, Lucy Benjamin, and Devynn Shrimm. His eyes met mine immediately and I smiled shyly. He waved and blushed. My cheeks mirrored his. "That's so cute!" Prew had seen our whole transition. "You guys look so cute together!"

"Thanks." I said, and all throughout the rest of the day I kept thinking about Hunter Zy, instead of the upcoming Quidditch try-outs.


End file.
